


emily and the creeps

by avalina_hallows



Series: emilys life [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Care packages, Emails, Multi, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: this is not just random i dont like it but id feel bad to take it down after 3 days into it so
Series: emilys life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044051





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not just random i dont like it but id feel bad to take it down after 3 days into it so

a few weeks ago my vistors left and today i heard a noise and looked out the window and i saw what looked like a person and i thoutht to myself maybe live here like i do there i should cook something and leave a package near a tree maybe than id have something to do its so lonely out here so i left a package in the tree a couple miles from my house it had some food i had also left a note in the package tommorw i was going to check if it was gone


	2. Chapter 2

today i found that the note and package was gone i put a cherry pie out wraped up and some clouths this time along with another note i did see a shadow of what might be a person or it could be a bear


	3. Chapter 3

today i saw what looked like some teenagers they ran off before i got a clear look i thinks thats who has been takeing the pachages today i left a tray of cinnamon rolls and a note again and in hopes there not doing what sarah did when she was 17 she ran off because dad was becameing a alcholic and the stress was to much with out amy and katrina and molly and the others


	4. emily meets toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toby out of them all is calmest other than sally and i have a idea alread

today when i was bakeing for the package i heard a knock witch is very odd because i live in the forest i open the door and sees a boy who looks around 17 in a hoodie and sweater with a mask on and goggles i says are you the person who has been takeing the packages he nods and i say come in he does and says slowly hello my names toby and i says well i am emily it nice to finally meet you would you like some food he nods and emily pulls the cookies i was bakeing out and he hides his face while he eats and i says are you okay toby? he says yes and i says say oh okay heres a plate for you and your freinds he seems very nerveos and like hes trying not to mess up his words he leaves and i clean up i wonder why hes in the woods maybe he ran off like sharah or amanda and is training or maybe maila she lives in a tree house somewhere in the middle of here


	5. Chapter 5

today i got another knock at door id figured maybe it was toby from yesterday i opened it and saw a boy who looked around 20 or teenageish in a black sweater and wearing and scarf that covered his mouth he said uhm hello would you be i say yes are you one of tobys freinds who take the packages he nods and says liu woods i say come in i ask so what are you and toby doing in the woods he stutters and says just work with some freinds i say would you like something to eat he says no its fine miss i say liu are you okay? he says yes yes i am just not hungery (its at that moment his stomach betrys him) i ask again are you hungry he says yes and takes one of the cookies and pulls his scarf down and i see small scars and i say okay if you dont mind how did you get that liu says uhm my brother he went insane and tryed killing me i say liu do you still know your brother he says yes i live with him i forgave him i say thats nice you remind me of me and my siblings we would be covered in scars from all the fights but anyways i wave my hand you should go here


	6. Chapter 6

today while i was re stocking my poisns i ws able to find some American Holly,jerusalem cherries,Pokeweed berries.Yew berries,Water hemlock i am glad i started growing them in a room i got a knock i was think maybe it was liu or toby come back for food or something but i saw 2 girls one looking around 8 in a pink dress stained with blood hugging a bear the other a simmler age in a more pink red dress with long hair tied with a ribbon at the back also hugging a stuffed animal i say hello who are you the one in the blood stained dress says im sally the one with a bow says im lazari i say oh well helo my names emily come in they do and i say why are you two girls in the forest they say (this is when sally and lazari really have to think because slenderman said meet her but dont tell her about us) they say liu told us to meet you i say oh okay well sally can i wash your face sally sakes her head and says water feels werid i say okay than would you like me to fix your bear sally nods and i take out my sewing kit and sew and give each of them cookies and lazari says emily whats this she is pointing at my cabnet of poisns i say oh that its part of a hobby nothing to worry bout she than points at my bar set up and says whats this i say oh that is from a old job i just like doing it and mixeing both hobbys its quite fun she than points at my glock and says whats that i say dont ever touch that or you could get hurt lazari says yes miss i say oh sorry i scared you its just thats dangours i have it for safety because of the animals sally says thank you emily when i hand her the bear and i say sally do you know anything about liu or toby she says toby is fun he makes cool waffles and liu likes books lazari says sally we should go home i say okay take these i hand them food and say be careful are you sure i shouldent walk you they say its fine lius probly waiting


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes emily is a cannibal but doesnt really particpate in it unless she is really hungery and he pernonlity is sweet kind motherly but she can be murdeoes andblood thursty and doesnt give up ussaly on a kill very quickly

today i was expecting someone new or toby or liu i opend the door and saw a 20 ish man with a therete esc mask on and a scarf he said hello my names kagaekao you must be emily i say yes you mus be one of liu and tobys freinds come in as he walked in i saw a glint in his pocket and murmered to myself well whats one body and said would you like a drink he says that would be wonderful can i have some wine i say sure let me pour i do but i crushed up some yew berrys and poured them in and said here he drank it and said thank you miss curses he must have a imunnety like me i mutter and say glad you liked it would you mind helping me cook he says not a problem and i attempt to give him nightshade berry poisned wine her took it and drank it but didnt start convlesing or coughing i decide to just shot him and did in the arm and leg and didnt bother chaseing him hes not worth a meal or worth the chase


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres 2 sketchs that i think amanda would have drawen  
> https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Ftse1.mm.bing.net%2Fth%3Fid%3DOIP.QrwkdeVg8B5DIRiXaqiM-wHaIj%26pid%3DApi&f=1
> 
> https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Ftse4.mm.bing.net%2Fth%3Fid%3DOIP.J-gRRSbwxpk3JH0N3v-rTQHaJ7%26pid%3DApi&f=1

today i got aknock like i expeted but instead of a teen or kid there is a tall manpale man leaning down and i say may i help you and it says yes and i say okay than you may come in it does after leaning and i am glad i have high ceilings it takes a seat on my couch and i say exuse me please and when i come back its looking at amandas art notebook it gingerly picks it up flips it and says how noone has seen me clearly but how it says girl are there anymore of these it holds up a page of what looks like it and i say not that i know of it calms down and says okay whos is this i say my sisters amanda and it calms down more and says sorry my name is slenderman its nice to meet you i am glad you took good care of sally i say so your who they talked about he? nod and says yes i might have had one of them film some of the enconters as we were curois of who was giveing us food and leaveig packages i say okay so thats why i felt like i was being watched and would you like some tea i assume you leraned about my odd hobby i wont poisn you can watch me prepre it he does and drinks it and says i was wondering if i could ask you things i say sure and he says would you happen to know amy or isabella i say yes amy is what amanda goes by he says ahh that makes sense why do you have a cabnet of posins i say its a hobby me and amy liked randomly posining drinks or makeing random mixters he nods and says last thing the est of them want to meet you would you i say sure and we do


	9. Chapter 9

i got a knock at my door excpting a new face or someone id met i saw two teens both with masks and one in a yellow hoddie and the other in what looked like a slicker or turtle neck combned with a hoddie i say hello who would you be i fidget with my necklece witch has liqud posin in it and they say uh tim hes brian the one is a hoodie says he doesnt like talking i nod and let them in they sit and tim? looks at my case i say oh dont worry about that its for hunting and such you have a wide collocten its odd he says while holding the glock 6 i say careful that tends to misfire ivv been shot a couple times by a faulty shot from it he puts it down and brian mutters something i say nein nein wait no dont touch that hes reaching for the HK VP Series - 9mm .40 S&W i say sorry that thing tends to shot at random i left it out on accicdent i take a hold of it and put the safety on i sigh and say there we go back in my case want a snack i offer they reach for the posin cabnet i say no here thats uh forest berrys i have to test they nod and i hnd them safe berrys instead of the snakeweed they where reaching for i say its odd to have copmany after so long of being alone about 6 years here alone with only sometimes mari and amy visting even if there quiet  
im glad to know us amos are not alone brian nods and i say oh you probley dont want to her the rambleing of a insane woman anything you two want before you leave tim says would you just so happen to have cheese cake i say no but i can make it what flavor brians eyes light up and he says plain i soon make one and hand it over and say bye


	10. Chapter 10

today i went hunting with my bow i got some deer and rabbits i dragged back and i skined them and packaged the meat i found my plants growing berrys nightshade and it seems liliys garding skills helped my little boa loves to curl around me shes where i get my snake venom from i love her i finshed some painting while i ate lunch of berrys and meat


	11. Chapter 11

i got another knock this time a teenage boy with a blue mask and a black hoodie i say hello and he says heh hi emily nice to see you im jack i am silightly creeped out yet i open the door and he sits on the couch i notice goo comeing from his mask i ask and he says oh its a problem i say from my kitchen you know you remind me of some one jack her names bethany she also has a eye problem he seems to perk up at this and i contunie she has this goo thing in her eyes we dont know where it comes from its thick and smells like blood and tar her eyes arent really there but she can see somehow its a odd world right?he nods and i say she kinda had brown hair and i think she would of had brown eyes she likes eating people thouth its werid but how am i to judge iv made jello out of blood he starts peting one of the kits i say bethney is her name she changed it thoutht before bethaney it was destney such a nice name here i hand him some rabbit meat wraped in paper i say its for cooking dont eat it raw or you can get quite sick


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a stupid crack i dug for meself

today aftercomeing home from looking threw the forest for intuders toby found a package near the house that is around the edge of the woods he brought it home and everyone gathered around and jeff cut open it and the smell of food burst in to the house after geting therw the food they found a note  
hi  
today i saw you therw the window and i asuumed you lived here like me  
i left this here for you because i figured you would be hungery  
emily  
slender says odd i think she saw you toby and thinks you live in the woods and she might live in that house that has been there for a while and she i think you should check the spot where you found it toby says okay can we eat we this stuff slender nods and takes a pie for himself

next day  
today aftercomeing home from looking threw the forest for intuders toby found a package near the house that is around the edge of the woods he brought it home and everyone gathered around and jeff cut open it and the smell of food burst in to the house after geting therw the food they found a note  
hi  
today i saw you therw the window and i asuumed you lived here like me  
i left this here for you because i figured you would be hungery  
emily  
slender says odd i think she saw you toby and thinks you live in the woods and she might live in that house that has been there for a while and she i think you should check the spot where you found it toby says okay can we eat we this stuff slender nods and takes a pie for himself  
next day  
today toby came back with a box when he opened it the smell of hot cherry pie filled the air and in the box was clouths most of them black hoodies and coats the note said  
i am glad your real i thoutht i was going insane  
i put clouths in because its geting close to winter  
i live in the house near the middle of the woods  
emily  
slender says okay we know her name and that she lives in the house and she can cook amazing food and seems to leave package everyday i have a idea toby tommorw i want you to get close to the house where she can just barley see you than run toby says yes sir  
next day   
today everyone was on edge waiting for the proxys to get back with the food and note because everyone was intrestead in this mystrey woman toby maky and hoodie came back with a tray and new note everyone grabed the cinnamon rolls and masky read the note  
hi  
i think i saw you and your freinds  
its nice to have someone to cook for  
you looked iike a teenager from the glimps i got are you okay?  
emily  
slender says toby tommorw instead of picking up the tin or box with note i want you to greet this woman and talk to her for a couple minutes and report back toby is heastiant but agrees and masky and hoodie are going to stay around the house incase something goes wrong  
nextday  
toby as soon s he was far enogh from the house the others came out and walked to thehouse and when they got in said well what happend toby said uh s-she uhm s-s he seems n-ice and gave me these he brings out the tray and everyone cheers and eats slenderman says good job tobias slenderman also says liu would you mind visting her and seeing if you can talk to her liu nods  
nextday  
liu gets back and says im back and puts down the plate and says shes sweet and didnt judge me when i took off my scarf to eat she actully litsened while i told her how i got the scars she didnt insult jeff or me slender man says odd did you leran anything liu says she seems to have many siblings from the pictures and has a cabnit of when i squinted i made out helmlock i think and other names and she seems to bartend with the cabnit i saw when i enterd and has a gun most likely by the gun rack slender says wait you said helmlock thats poisn why would a human owen poisn thats odd i want anotherof you to see if something is well wrong with this person sally lazari would you go to the house tommorw they nod and say yes mr slendy i alsl am sending hoody to record so we can see what happens  
next day  
lazari sally and hoodie walked backed and everyone waited for the report and for hoodie to show the film lazari says she can sew and the cabneit she said that is a hobby the alchol she said she likes mixing both hobbys and used to be a bartender and she owens a glock slenderman says odd i do not belive people use posin andi dont think people ussaluy mix alchol and that they watch the film and gasp as they see her eat her from a jar labeled yew berrys and that the berrys she was eating while sally and lazari played where from a jar labeled nightshade and that she was still up right and talking slender man says that is not normal she should be dead or gasping he says kagekao i want you to attempet to threaten her and see what she does and dont kill her i am still intrestead in her and why she does these odd things hoddie you record so we can see that all for now  
nextday  
kagaeko limped to where hoodie was hideing and said help me get back they do and everyone gasps when they see the bullets and hoodies footage because it shows her notcieng the knife than fakeing normal and giveing him wine with poisn in it twice than she shot him twice and they heard mutters of one body wont hurt he must have imunnty like me hes not worth a meal and slenderman says okay she was very perscitte tommow i am going and seeing for myself as she intrest me very much

nextday

slendermanhas called a meeting to figure out what to do with the odd human who technily lives in the magic relam as her house was built on a falut line between human and magic and forest  
jeff said i could make her sleep whilel raiseing his knife slenderman says maybe  
ben says i could stick her at the bottom of a lake slenderman says no! jane she can just live? slenderman maybe?  
hoddie i can reocrd her and we see what shes vunrbel to and use that slender man says that might work  
jack i can tourture her in her dreams slenderman nods  
liu how about we do janes thing and learn about her from the packages and vists to see if shes a threat slenderman says that will work and if shes telling the truth about amy i t will keep us alive hoddie masky you two go set up a tripod and than go to the house after setting it up dont pose any threats and try talking and seeing how she acts around new people than tommorow no one and we will set up cams to see her routine to see if shes a threat

nextday

hoddie and masky come back with the camcorder and hoddie says shes nice even got masky to say something thouth she thinks are names are tim and brian we couldnt tell her hoddie and masky those arent real names she has a lot of guns 2 that misfire she spoke german when masky tryed touching one we tryed touching her cabneint but she seemed paniced and handed us strawberrys mutters alot slendeerman nods at this and says tommorw we see her normal routine jeff says boring slenderman says it may be but im in charge  
next day  
they had gotten the films and watched as she killed 3 deer with some bow and arrrow shots along with rabbits and than skined them and packaged the meat than garedning what looked like snakeweed and other plantssaying liliys adive really did help she than cuddled with a boa for a hour and ate berrys and meat while painting slenderman says odd jack you meet her than we take actoin  
thats all okay no more


End file.
